Portia/Story
History Portia was born in a world made purely of water in which covered vast ruins from past civilizations. The Akhluts were one of the many species residing in the water but were far more superior for they built their own kingdom, separating themselves from the rest of the species they deemed inferior, although some were kept and bred like cattle for food. They exceeded in technological advancement, combat, war tactics and strategies, knowledge, and even entertainment. Their species alone built a thriving metropolis, no-- a utopia, but despite the kingdom itself standing with a strong economic and political power, there were still many issues that had been left unaddressed. In her past, Portia was the eldest of her four siblings whose father was a politician. She was the only female and therefore was not allowed to step out of her line as a woman. She was taught never to speak unless spoken to in the presence of a man, that her sole purpose was to marry, reproduce, and wait centuries later to finally be able to legally take charge in their society. This idea is similar to orca pods on Earth, where menopausal females become pod leaders. Portia never had a problem with this, she was completely content spending her days sewing and reading, aiding her brothers and teaching them how to properly woo a woman without turning into a nervous wreck. For a while, life was great, until it was time for her to find a man to settle down and start a family. Portia disliked many of the men who wanted to meet her for she only saw them as weak, pompous boys who rely on their mothers to clean and hunt for them. It was a long journey finding the right man for her, but a few months later, the prince of the kingdom himself requested to meet Portia. Without hesitation her parents agreed and so they met and had dinner. He was kind and gentle, tall, strong, and handsome, the ideal man her family wanted for her, but unfortunately, it seemed to be a facade…. Her vision became blurry, her mind fuzzy, until she blacked out, waking up the next morning in someone else’s bed. Confused, betrayed, violated, she was told that if she ever reported the incident to anyone and refused to marry the prince, she would be painted with a bad reputation and left outside the kingdom to fend for herself. To this day, Portia never knew why the prince did this to her. Why couldn’t he just marry someone without forcing himself onto them? Portia wasn’t given the time to think and was married off in an instant. The torment continued for the months she was pregnant, and when she learned her child was going to be a girl, she didn’t want her daughter to suffer a similar fate for the prince wanted a male, not a useless, inferior servant. Few months after she went into labor, the princess fled the kingdom with her daughter, escaping into the great unknown and seeing only the darkness of the ocean. She didn’t want to be tortured any longer. She didn’t want her daughter to see her mother treated like this. She wanted a better life for Mauline. Portia had no other plan but to keep going and hope for the best, that was until she found herself transported into the Realm. The world obviously wasn’t the one she grew up in for it had land and roads, trees and surface creatures. Since then, she called the Yggdrasil a blessing, a god, the Realm a haven and never once questioned her predicament. Happy, safe, and content, Portia now lives among the rest of the Players with her daughter... Category:Character Subpages Category:History Pages